Romeo and Juliet : Ichigo and Rukia
by itachi1
Summary: He is Romeo. She is Juliet. Under the lights of the shows, they were meant to be. IchiRuki


I do not own Bleach. I do not own Ichigo and Rukia. I am not Tite Kubo.

Hope you enjoy this IchiRuki.

You better.

Or else...

* * *

Miss Ochi called the class to attention.

"You've all read Romeo and Juliet?" she said.

"Yes," the class responded.

"Do you know all the characters well?"

"Yes," the class answered.

"Good. This class is going to have a Romeo Juliet skit." She laughed. _HAHAHA SUCKS FOR YOU GUYS_, she thought evilly_._ "Everyone must participate. Everyone, write your names on a piece of paper. I will collect them and then see who you will be."

The class groaned but did it anyways.

Miss Ochi went around collecting them. Then she put the papers into an empty tissue box and promptly shook it.

Next, she took one paper out. "Okay," she said, "Rosaline will be Orihime."

"Hai, Ochi-sensei," Orihime said.

The teacher took out another paper. "Paris will be Keigo."

"WHAAAAAT? KEEEIGO!" the students cried.

"WHOOHOO! I'M A PRINCE!" Keigo said gleefully.

"Shut up," Miss Ochi said. She took out another piece of paper. "Benvolio will be Renji."

"WHAT? BUT I'M NOT EVEN A REAL STUDENT HERE! I TRANSFERRED HERE! THIS IS-"

"Shut up," Miss Ochi said.

Renji really did shut up.

"Balthasar will be…" Miss Ochi took another paper out. "Yumichika."

And another. "Lady Capulet shall be Matsumoto."

"Ugh," Matsumoto groaned.

"What did you say?" Miss Ochi said sharply.

"Nothing," said Matsumoto, not wishing to bring any more attention to herself.

"Good." Miss Ochi picked up another paper. "Okay. Mr. Capulet, Juliet's dad, shall be… Ikkaku!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? NO! NO! NO! I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE ANYWAYS!"

"Oh well, too bad for you," Miss Ochi said. "But you will be Juliet's dad."

"NOOOO!" said Ikkaku.

"So you're a dad now?" Ichigo teased from the seat behind Ikkaku. "Wow. Aren't you a bit young? And married to Matsumoto too?"

"Shut up," Ikkaku snapped.

"Tybalt will be Ishida," Miss Ochi said.

Ishida only nodded.

And she continued, "Juliet's nurse shall be Tatsuki."

She got another paper out. "Romeo's dad will be Shinji!"

"Aww…" Shinji said but did not say anything else.

Miss Ochi took yet another paper out. "Alright! Juliet shall be…" She looked at the paper and frowned.

"Well?" The class said.

"… Mizuiro," Miss Ochi finally said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Mizuiro's not going to be Juliet. That was a mistake in picking names. Mizuiro is going to be Mercutio, okay?" she said.

"Fine," the class sighed.

Miss Ochi took a neatly-folded paper out. "Balthasar will be Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya twitched but did not say anything.

"Friar Lawrence will be," Miss Ochi said, "… Sado."

Sado did not say anything either.

"Okay." Miss Ochi took another paper out. "Juliet will be… Rukia!"

"No, no," Rukia said politely. "I don't know a lot about Juliet so-"

"Nonsense," the teacher said. "You kept getting As and Bs on the test."

Rukia turned red.

The teacher changed the topic.

"Now, the last role," the teacher said dramatically. "… Romeo."

The class froze.

She took a piece of paper out slowly. "Romeo shall be…"

"Yes?" The class said. "Yes? Yes?"

"… Kurosaki Ichigo!" she finished finally.

Ichigo fell out of his seat.

"B-But Miss Ochi!" he said. "I-I don't wanna be Romeo! I-I'll switch with anyone! Even Ikkaku's dumb position!"

"SAY WHAT?" Ikkaku screamed. "NO ONE INSULTS MY POSITION AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Whaaat?" Ichigo said. "You like Matsumoto after all?"

"WHAT?" Ikkaku yelped. "NO! NEVER!"

"What did you say?" Matsumoto said quietly from her seat. She had a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Um… I-I-I l-love you, d-d-d-d-darling," Ikkaku tried to calm the woman down.

"Good," Matsumoto said happily.

"Wow," Ichigo said flatly. "Not even two seconds and you're already being controlled by your wife? That has to be a new record."

"Shut up, little prince Romeo," Ikkaku retorted sharply.

"I didn't wanna be Romeo," Ichigo replied angrily.

"Will you quit fighting already?" Shinji said dryly.

"Screw you," Ichigo retorted.

"Don't be rude to your father," Shinji pointed out.

"Why you little–"

"Alright, everyone," Miss Ochi said, interrupting them. "That's all the roles we have open."

"What?" Chizuru said. "But I didn't get a role!"

"The ones that didn't get a role will be the clean-up staff; who'll clean up the auditorium and decorate everything for the big event," Miss Ochi said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the rest of the class cried.

"Shush," Miss Ochi said. "This half of the room," she pointed. "Well, the ones that didn't already get a role - will be the camera-people. The other half of the room that didn't get a role shall be the people who take the job of the janitor. That half will set up costumes, sweep the floor, everything."

"AWWWWW," that half of the class groaned.

"Shut up," Miss Ochi declared. "Now open up your textbooks to page 110 and study your roles!"

* * *

Okay. This is my first story ever.

Thank you to Dior Crystal for beta-ing it.

Review please.


End file.
